The Endless Games
by LIGHTofLIFE
Summary: It's the 71st annual hunger games, when whispers of a rebellion are spreading throughout Panem...
1. Tributes :

Tributes So Far:

District 1~

Male~ Lovette Halth

Female~ Miranda Wells, 17

District 2~

*Male~ Awat Sayr

Female~ Juels Nirbani, 17

District 3~

Male~ Dellion Pater

Female~ Spark L'or, 15

District 4~

Male~ Frankferto Pikls, 12

Female~ Leor Satogaun, 14

District 5~

*Male~ Sunnet Bront, 18

*Female~ Marionette Shaw, 13

District 6~

*Male~ Silpada Franch

*Female~ Antoine Reed, 12

District 7~

*Male~ Daset Lowaway

Female~ Angst Mason, 17

District 8~

*Male~ Elias Nyght, 14

Female~ Rosemary Wallace, 14

District 9~

Male~ Nalo Vertay, 12

Female~ Seven Hadly, 14

District 10~

*Male~ Nairobi Nalth, 15

*Female~ Hallenday Galt, 18

District 11~

*Male~ Skimm, 16

Female~ Fleur, 14

District 12~

*Male~ Haith Magole

*Female~ Bronca Kallit, 16

*Bloodbath Tributes


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. I WISH I DID, BUT I AM MORE LIKELY TO OWN A RAINBOW UNICORN FAIRY PRINCESS... WHICH I _KINDA_ WANT... ANYONE KNOW A RAINBOW UNICORN FAIRY PRINCESS DEALER ON KARIG'S LIST?**

The Endless Games

Chapter 1

I jolt awake at the scent Lark. I can tell he's been sleeping with the Barley, our sagging old dog again, because the stench that follows him makes me gag.

I wake up before he can toss me off the mattress I share with Mila to wake me up like he always does.

"Eww, you really need to stop sleeping with Barley, you're starting to become a dog yourself!" I laugh as he throws me a small thermos half filled with black tea, or as it should be called, pine needles with a small grey tea leaf in it.

As I gently wake Mila from her sleep, I ask Reiner why we're being called. "Some farmer downtown decided to take a whack at one of the Peacekeepers." Mila is awake now and I lift her frail little body onto my shoulders.

"Fleur, where are mommy?" Mila asks dazedly.

"They're with Grammie" I say. Even though our mother died over six weeks ago, Mila's three year old brain can't believe that they're gone. My real mother left me at Judayn's doorstep with my twin brother Lark when we were 4. Judayn said we looked like we were sent from a cloud, with our pale skin and hair that looks like it was bleached. She said that she couldn't resist me and my brother. Other then Lark, Judeen is the only person in the world who has shown that they love me. Reiner is the only person in our family besides my "grandfather" who is biologically related to Judayn. The only piece of her I have left.

"Fleur, hurry up and get Grandpa out of bed before we all pay." Reiner's voice echoes through our hut. I rouse Grandpa out of bed and get him dressed in something warm to protect him from the downpour outside, which means giving up my jacket. He needs it more than I do. Reiner glares at me with his soft brown eyes. No wonder all the girls look at him funny in the halls. His coffee colour skin, short cropped hair and tall muscular build, he must seem like the way a hero out of a storybook looks like.

I often create stories in my head about how the hero would save the innocent and how the evil people would crumble and fall to their knees. It's what I do to kill time in the fields.

"Judayn... Stolen... Mila..." Grandpa murmurs and gazes into the sky. He's been a mess since Judayn died, but he's the only reason we're not sent to a home, because Reiner's not nineteen yet, when he can be the head of a household, so Grandpa's our guardian. Whenever a Peacekeeper comes to visit, we tell whichever Peacekeeper that's on search patrol that he has a cold, though Grandpa is far worse off than a cold.

"Lark, we're leaving now!" I call, to make sure we don't leave him behind. The four of us start the long trek to the square where we will see what becomes of the idiot who decided to mess with the Peacekeepers.

The square once was beautiful, as Judayn used to say, but it's hard to believe her. Where once the heart of District 11 was, lays a crumbling mess that is the Justice Building. Beside the Justice Building, are a line of Peacekeepers, some stocks, a gallows and an unconscious man lying on the floor of the stage. Some Peacekeepers are even decorating the Square for the Reaping, but nobody is looking at them. Everyone is staring at the man who used to be my neighbour slashed at with a studded whip. I stare at the Peacekeeper, eyes fixated on him. Where have I seen this man before?

And then it hits me. I see him pry me away from my mother, toss me onto the ground, tie my mother to a wooden pole and slash her until there's nothing left of her but an unconscious mess of blood and flesh that was once the one person who could make me smile on the worst of days. Just as I think I see the faintest glimmer of life in my mother, the Peacekeeper take out a gun and rapid fires at her. It takes all I have to not take out the Peacekeeper restraining me and run to my mother's aid.

I am suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of anger. I want to rush to Chae's aid before he dies, or at least to tell him that he is the reason I stayed alive, and without him donating old clothes or food to us, we would have died.

But, this is District 11. And what can I do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own hunger games. Okee Dokie?**

**This is a different SYOT, and this is ma first... Hope u like.**

**Oh! and PLEASE review, with ideas, praise or ANYTHING! Shout out to skittlesgirl99 for being awesome ;)**

Chapter 2

As the last bit of life flutters away from Chae, the crowd files out, all there is left are Chae's family and friends.

His wife, Pottry, bursts into tears and runs to her husband's side. Chae and Pottry didn't have any kids, but I considered them like another set of parents.

Wordlessly, his loved ones take his body away. Tomorrow there would have been a small good bye ceremony, if tomorrow hadn't been the reaping.

I stand there transfixed, staring at the spot where Chae had left our world. Whoever our creator is, I hope he takes care of loving Chae in the afterlife.

"Fleur, we have to go! The Peacekeepers don't like people hanging out here!" Lark jolts me out of my trance.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming." I sigh and brush away a tear. He was such a wonderful person; why does life take the people who you love the most from you? With my luck, I may as well be chosen to be reaped tomorrow.

"Reiner took Mila and Grandpa home, so we have some time to ourselves. Did you want to buy the pastry now if you want?" Lark and I always save up money that we get from Reiner from Christmas and our birthday gifts for right after the Reaping; we go the one bakery in our town and buy a jelly pastry. Lark likes apple, and I like raspberry, and each year we take turns buying our favourites. Apple one year, raspberry the next. It's my turn to pick this year.

"Nah, let's wait for after the Reaping. It's worth celebrating."I say as we wander around, talking to friends and doing little chores for small businesses for a little extra change, and we buy an apple.

It`s getting dark now, and we start to walk to our home. We pass the agricultural fields and the occasional cluster of huts, scattered all around the fields. Okra fields, orange fields, all with different people harvesting the fruit of their fields, with the similar coffee coloured skin, thick black hair and beautiful chestnut eyes. They all have the same eyes. That is, among many other reasons, why I wish I looked like them.

Lark seems lost in thought, so I decide to make up a story instead.

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful capitol girl who lived with her loving mother and sweet brother. She had everything she could ever want. She even had that chestnut pony she desperately wanted when she was six. She went on many adventures fighting the evil president, saving the world several times. The world wanted to thank her, and there was a statue of her in the capitol. She met a wonderful capitol boy who she fell in love with, and soon got married and settled down with .He was the sweetest, kindest man in the world. The girl and her husband would travel the world giving to those less fortunate and being loved by all..._

After about half an hour we get to our home, and Mila runs into my arms. Gosh, she looks like Reiner. They even have the same sparkling personality. Well, the two have same personality Reiner has when he's happy. He hasn't smiled since Judayn died, and I fear he never will smile ever again.

"Fleur!" Mila runs into my arms and bombards me with the biggest hug. We walk into our small home. It isn't much, but it's got two rooms, a fireplace and it's next to Chae's house and only a ten minute walk to my best friend, Liza's house.

Liza and I met at school in first grade, when some kid was bugging me and Lark because we were "paler than the whitest clouds". It didn't bother Lark, but I was really hurt. Well, Liza saw I was bothered, walked up to the bully, hands on her hips and said;

"Hey brutus! We all know that you are just jealous that you aren't as handsome as Lark, or as sweet as Fleur." The bully walked up to her, smiled his devilish smile and said;

"You got spunk, kid. I like that. Too bad that spunk of yours is gonna get you killed!" Then he pounded us so bad, even our clothes hurt for a week.

When I get inside, Reiner started a fire, so I decided to start making dinner. I boiled some water, threw in some pine needles and some carrots I bought from a grocer for fifty percent off because they had gone bad. But if you just scrape off the gunk, they are as good as new. Hey, I'm feeling creative, so I grab some rosemary and sage from my little herb garden and toss that in too.

As all five of us gulp down our soup, we talk about the Reaping. Reiner took a lot of tesserae, and Lark and I took a bit as well. Lark took more than me, and I was only allowed to take five, which upsets me, when the other two have taken dozens. I calculated, and in total our family has been entered 74 times.

We let Barley out, and about an hour later, he comes back with his mouth covered in mockingjay feathers. I don't know how he manages to catch one every day, but he always does. Reiner wants to sell Barley to a butcher, but luckily Lark's love for Barley and his charisma are good enough that even Reiner can't say no to him. Barley is one of the luckiest dogs I have ever met, except for the capitol pooches.

After I wash the dishes, I give Mila a bath, and tuck her in by the fire. I too take a bath, and the cold water keeps me from falling asleep. Then I dry off and fall asleep beside Mila and start to drift away...

**So, thats it! hope u liked it! Review, review review!**


	4. Alliances :

Sorry! I'm in the middle of writing, but I'll give u guys a bit of a heads up…

This is my first SYOT, and its gonna be different then all the others cuz its gonna be from just perspective. But each character will have a spotlight… Also, I need idead for stylist, mentor and help me with ideas for the arena, or just comments (or praise) in general… you will be credited for your help! and for now! I leave you with the alliance list ! (yay)

Careers: Lovette Halth, Awat Sayr, Juels Nirbani, Dellion Pater, Spark L'or, Frankferto Pikls,

Hallenday

Alliance 1: Male~ Sunnet Bront, Marionette Shaw, Silpada Franch, Antoine Reed,

Alliance 2: Fleur, Seven Hadley, Leor Satoguan, Miranda Wells

Alliance 3: Daset Lowaway, Elias Nyght, Rosemary Wallace,

Alliance 4: Haith Magole, Bronca Kallit,

Loners: Skimm, Angst Mason


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fleurrrrrrr!" I jolt awake as Mila jumps on top of me. I smile, lift her off of me and get her ready for the reaping. I don't think she realizes how scary this day is going to be. I shake off my drowsiness and start making some bread from the tesserae. Then, I wake up Lark.

"Happy fourteenth birthday!" Oh ya, its Lark and mine's birthday. This year the reaping fell on our birthday.

"Happy birthday yourself," I say as I stretch out my arms, as Lark wakes up Grandpa. Reiner is already out somewhere, so I decide to go get dressed. I put on my favourite dress. It's light lavender purple and it is made of the softest cotton. Then I tie my hair in a simple bun and head to Mila and give her some bread. I give Lark some and then take some myself.

"Hey, you know I'll watch Grandpa and Mila if you want, you can go to Liza's house before the reaping." He tosses me a thermos of tea and I head off to Liza's house. It takes only a few minutes and soon I'm standing at her door knocking.

Her mother Sherri, opens the door. "Hey Fleur, come on in! Liza's still asleep, did you want to go wake her up?"

"Sure, Mrs Lare, I'll go get her!" I say with a smile and step into their large home. Mrs Lare is a jeweller, so they have a steady income. Her little brother Yosef, charges at me and I grab him by his chubby little two year old wrists and dangle him in the air. I put him down and as I head upstairs I take a deep breath of the warm air. Chestnuts and maple syrup. This place seems like a second home to me and am so glad I have a friend like Liza. I slowly sneak into her room and sit at the end of her bed.

I shake her shoulder and quietly say "Liza." She doesn't wake, so I try again. "Liza". She obviously isn't going to wake any time soon, so I scream "LIZA!" This time I get a reaction.

"What do you want, Fleur?"

"I wanna wake you up! In case you hadn't noticed its reaping day, and I'm here to spend the time before making you look presentable." I say as she clambers out of bed. It's kind of a tradition that I come over before the reaping and get her ready. Black t-shirts, combat boots and khaki pants aren't the most formal things to wear to reaping.

"Do I have to go?" She asks groggily

"Do you want to die a painful, embarrassing death?" She shakes her head. "I didn't think so. Now, let me do your hair."

"Oh my gosh! It's your birthday! I totally forgot! Happy birthday girl! Lemmie go get your gift," she says as she rushes over to her closet.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"Do you want me to return it?" she says, turning to me.

"Ok, what is it?" She hands me a little box with a pink ribbon. I open it, and inside is a little purple hair clip with a pink butterfly made of tiny glass jewels.

"I love it! How did you afford this?" I clutch it close to my heart, afraid that if I don't hold onto it tight enough, it will disappear.

"Having a mother who owns a jewellery store has it's perks." She winks at me and gives me a hug.

"Now, let's get started on your look for the reaping."

After several hours of coaxing her to sit still, I've finished. She has two braids going down her back, a blue blouse, white skirt on, and black loafers. Nodding, I remind her we have to go because its noon and she hasn't ate yet. We go downstairs and Mrs Lare has made toast. We both eagerly gobble down the buttered bread and head beck up stairs to spend the next hour, doing what all teenage girls do; gossip.

Then, just as the clock strikes two, we head to the square yet again. We walk for a half hour, talking while we ignore our mutual fear; the reaping. We see Lark wave to us over in the boys section beside Reiner, who looks emotionless as always. Liza and I go stand with the other girls and chatter nervously as our escort, Sojourn Kiley glides on stage. As always, she is sporting her classic look. Orange hair, orange eyes orange skin and a bright green dress with a strange belt with small vegetables on it. She reminds me of a pumpkin, which I guess is supposed to be a cheesy homage to the farming district, though we don't grow pumpkins, it's too hot here. I will never understand the capitol.

"Welcome all to the 71st annual hunger games!" she says in her loud capitol accent. I roll my eyes and glance at Liza, who is stifling a laugh. She goes into detail about the history, which I mostly tune out.

Then, she walks over to the girl's bowl and draws out a name. Suddenly, I can't hear a thing. I see Sojourn mouth out the name of the tribute, and I see all the eyes fall on me. _Wait, why are they all staring at me? _I think as I see Liza drop to the ground in front of me. Wait, as the realization hits me, I start to feel sick to my stomach. A guard lifts me up and carries me on stage, still dumbfounded on how I could have been chosen.

"What's your name sweetie?" Sojourn asks me as I start to tune into reality.

"F-F-Fleur" I say shakily as Sojourn rubs my shoulder.

"Well F-F-Fleur, may the odds be ever in your favour!" There is a nervous laugh from the audience as I spot Lark staring at me. His eyes are red and Reiner is just as surprised. Grandpa is laughing, though I doubt he knows what's going on and I can see Mila crying though she probably doesn't know what is going on either. A tall dark boy with thick arms and a sad look on his face climbs on stage. He is probably Reiner's age.

"Now, what's your name?" Sojourn asks the boy.

"Skimm" says a low voice.

"I present your district 11 tributes Fleur and Skimm! May the odds be ever in your favour!" Then we are led back stage and into the justice building.

**Thanks to theCatz for Sojourn and don't forget to review! If you review, you tribute might just make it longer in the games ;)**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Breathe. In. Out. Ok, you can do this. After I am escorted to the justice building, I wait in a beautiful blue room. I grab a pillow and immediately start bawling. I have no chance. That's just the way it is. Before I know it, Lark bursts through the door, his eyes as red as mine.

"Lark, I'm so scared" I whimper, knowing he's the only person I can tell my feelings to. He grabs me in a hug, and we don't let go until a peacekeeper starts dragging Lark away from me. I guess in a moment of sheer disparity, Lark lunges at him and punches him square in the jaw. Well, that does it, and the Peace keeper tasers the living daylights out of him. That's all I see before he is hauled away. He will be severely punished for this. I can only hope that won't be the last time I see him, though I doubt it.

Next come Reiner, Mila and Grandpa. It is all a blur, Mila hugging my leg, Reiner awkwardly hugging me and Grandpa talking to his reflection in the mirror. Then Liza comes in and we don't talk, just hold on to each other like lifelines, until she is ordered to go.

Sojourn and our mayor lead us out to the train station where Skimm and I are escorted into the train. The second we step on, it starts moving. I nearly fall from the impact, but Skimm, being as big as an ox and Reiner's age, catches me right before I fall.

"Thanks," I mumble, and head to my room to cry. But before I can, Skimm grabs my arm and says,

"You ok? I know what kind of situation we're in, but I had a baby sister just a bit older than you when she died, and I know she'd want me to look out for you." Start to walk away, but something in me collapses and I fall into his arms and sob.

"I don't wanna die, I want to live! I want to find love, have kids and die happy, like in the old books!" I grumble into his shirt as he picks me up and carries me to his room.

"Ah, ah, ah! You two shouldn't be socializing like this! I demand you two separate immediately, and let the Avoxes deal with her," Says District 9's female mentor, Hallei Scott. An angry look from Skimm shuts her up, and he gingerly lays me on my bed. He tucks me in, clothes and all, and then starts telling me a story. A very poorly plotted, shallow, predictable story, but I appreciate the gesture.

"Once a long time ago, there lived a beautiful princess named Sparkles..." began Skimm. I was asleep before I knew what colour Sparkles' horse's mane was.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT, AND THE WAIT SO LONG... I AM PLANNING SOME BIG THINGS FOR THIS STORY. LIKE ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED **WINK, WINK** AND BE EXCITED! THERE ARE BIG THINGS COMING FOR FLEUR :) <strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-LIGHTofLIFE (like the new pen name?)**


End file.
